


Kompatibel

by Imorz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Shirabu gelisah. Apa yang terjadi jika dingin bertemu dingin?





	Kompatibel

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

Mereka bukan pasangan manis-menakutkan seperti Semi dan Tendou. Mereka bukan pasangan cinta-benci seperti Ushijima dan Oikawa. Mereka bukan pasangan _fuwa-fuwa_ seperti kapten Karasuno dengan wakilnya. Tidak ada pasangan yang cocok yang bisa digunakan sebagai perbandingan.

Shirabu Kenjiro meyakini hubungannya dengan Kawanishi Taichi semacam batu kali dengan es serut, sama-sama dingin. Sama-sama punya tatapan tak punya kehidupan. Orang lain bilang mereka serasi, cocok satu sama lain, dan Shirabu kurang yakin.

Pikiran itu telah menghantuinya beberapa hari terakhir. Rasanya masih ada yang mengganjal. Ia ingin tahu apa itu. Bukan berarti Shirabu tidak menyayangi Kawanishi, ia mencintai pemuda itu bagai merpati kepada pasangannya, tidak ingin berpisah bahkan sampai maut memisahkan. Oke, Shirabu terlalu hiperbola tapi memang begitu perasaannya. Kuat memang.

Ada banyak hal yang mampu membuat Shirabu jatuh cinta berulang kali padanya. Misalnya ketika Kawanishi mengusak rambutnya jahil atau ketika giginya menekan kulit leher kemudian menyisakan bercak merah lalu Shirabu melenguh lalu bajunya disingkap lalu Kawanishi menyusu—Shirabu langsung menampar kedua pipinya sendiri hingga merah padam. Menimbulkan suara tamparan yang mencolok.

Kawanishi berada di sampingnya. Bersandar pada dinding _gym_. Ia menatap Shirabu yang bertingkah aneh lalu kembali menghadap ke depan. Tenggorokannya menenggak air mineral, beberapanya luput dan menetes ke atas lantai. Shirabu memperhatikan. Kawanishi tampak menggiurkan dengan peluh dan tetesan air yang berjatuhan. Pemuda itu cepat menolehn

"Ada apa?"

Shirabu menggeleng. Menyimpan hasratnya dalam-dalam.

Benar. Sesuatu yang ganjil tadi harus dituntaskan. Rumus kompatibel ini harus segera diselesaikan hingga pecahan paling sederhana.

Ia berdiri, tangan menepuk celananya yang kotor, "Menurutmu, kita itu bagaimana?"

Kawanishi mengangkat kedua alis, "Kita adalah dua insan saling mencintai."

Percayalah, Kawanishi itu tidak pandai menggombal. Mereka selalu berakhir norak.

"Dingin bersatu dengan dingin," Shirabu menunduk pada Kawanishi, lurus ke dalam irisnya, "Bukankah mereka justru akan tambah dingin?"

Ah. Kawanishi mengerti. Jadi, hal ini yang membuat ratna juwitanya akhir-akhir ini suka melamun. Menatap kumpulan awan ketika mereka pulang bersama, memandangi paman-paman penjual es krim yang lewat tak sengaja. Perasaan galau menyedihkan yang dialami remaja masa kini. Permasalahan sepele yang bisa diselesaikan tanpa perlu bertele-tele.

"Tidak selamanya begitu."

Shirabu menatap, mencari alasan dibalik alasan perkataan Kawanishi. "Coba, jelaskan."

Kawanishi berdehem, "Begini. Sama halnya dengan negatif dikali negatif akan menghasilkan positif. Sesuatu yang dingin juga begitu. Tapi harus ada perantaranya. Dua es dimasukan ke dalam wadah baskom, lama-lama hawanya menghangat dan mereka pasti akan mencair."

Kawanishi mendongak, "Kita juga begitu, Shirabu. Kenjiro-ku sayang. Kau dingin, aku dingin. Ketika dingin itu menyatu..." Tangannya memegangi bokong Shirabu, "Mereka akan berubah panas, sangat panas. Sampai kita meleleh. Perantaranya? Sesuatu yang kuremas ini dan benda besar bernama kasur."

Kawanishi boleh saja punya gombalan norak, tapi Shirabu tidak pernah bisa lepas dengan sunggingan cengirannya. Ia menepis tangan mesum pemuda itu. Berjalan ke arah pemain lain yang sedang latihan.

Dingin dan dingin akan berubah panas jika ada perantara. Entah darimana Kawanishi mendapatkan pengetahuan itu. Rasanya aneh namun berhasil mencairkan perasaan Shirabu yang semula keruh.

Berarti ia dan Kawanishi itu bukan pasangan batu kali-es serut yang sama-sama dingin, melainkan pasangan yang _super hot_.

_Super hot_.

Shirabu menoleh pada Kawanishi yang masih duduk. Mereka saling bersitatap. Seakan tengah bertelepati, Kawanishi tiba-tiba mengangguk.

Malam ini Shirabu ingin memraktekan rumus barunya bersama Kawanishi.


End file.
